


jokes on you

by haikyuuwriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barista AU, Cafe AU, College AU, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, a hint of angst not really there though, a splash of jealousy at one point, roommate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuwriting/pseuds/haikyuuwriting
Summary: Yaku loves his job. He gets free coffee, he works with friends. And he writes corny jokes on his customers drinks, content with seeing their chuckles as they leave the cafe. He never expected someone to slip him a piece of paper with a joke on it — now he has to step up his game.
Relationships: Yaku Morisuke & Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	jokes on you

**Author's Note:**

> “𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐝𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐚 𝐬𝐚𝐝 𝐜𝐮𝐩 𝐨𝐟 𝐜𝐨𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐞? 𝐚 𝐝𝐞𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐨.”

“Black coffee for the rooster head!”

“I hate you sometimes, Yakkun.” Kuroo snatches his cup of coffee off the counter, ignoring Yaku’s smile.

“There’s no one else here drama queen,” Yaku leaned against the counter, resting his chin in his hands. “And your hair does make you look like a rooster.”

“Have you tried hair gel, Kuroo?” Yaku snickered at Kai’s remark, his coworker appearing at his side and patting him on the shoulder.

“Yes, for your information, I have,” Kuroo took a small sip of his coffee, sighing contentedly. “Tastes bitter. Like your heart, Yakkun.”

“Kuroo that’s disgusting. Do you break into my apartment and eat my heart during the darkest hours of the night? You need better hobbies. Welcome in!” Yaku waved at the first official customer of the day, since Kuroo always walked in with him when he’s opening up for the day. He heard Lev’s frantic footsteps from the back of the cafe as he scurries to the counter, making it at the same time as the customer. Thankfully he’s a regular and a friend of Lev’s, or else Yaku would have to lecture Lev on scaring the customers. Running full speed at them with his height would terrify anyone.

Yaku turned back to Kuroo as Lev takes the orange haired kid’s order and Kai moves to get him his muffin and his vanilla latte.

“Hey you didn’t read the joke I wrote on it.”

Kuroo turned his cup around to glance out it, cracking a smile as he reads it. “They’re somehow getting cornier.”

“My customers like them,” Yaku took the latte and bagged muffin from Kai without even fully turning around and whips his sharpie out of his apron, scrawling a smiley face of Hinata’s cup before handing it to him.

“Thanks Yaku-san!” Hinata bowed slightly and ran out of the cafe, leaving as quickly as he had come.

“Why’d you just draw a smiley face?” Kuroo leaned against the counter, taking another long sip of his coffee and closing his eyes in appreciation as he did. Yaku was glad he always ignored his request of straight black coffee and added random things to it so it wasn’t so bitter. Otherwise he would’ve been convinced Kuroo was a demon.

“Hinata’s always in a rush and it takes me a few seconds to check my joke list or think of one and then write it down,” Yaku pulled his notepad out of his apron pocket and presented it to Kuroo before he could ask what his joke list is.

“This just has a buncha words on it. Bean?”

“Yeah, like BAKED BEAN? The meme? But these are keywords and they ignite inspiration in me,” Yaku took the notepad back, slipping it into his front pocket where he also kept his sharpie. “And sometimes I just draw smiley faces because it gets busy and I don’t have enough time.”

“And to think this is all because I told you that you needed to spice up your life. This is not what I meant,” Kuroo glanced at Yaku, his eyes scanning him up and down. “I thought you’d buy new jeans or something.”

“Nothing is wrong with my pants you asshat. And it’s working. I get tips more often. Maybe I’ll get someone’s number one day.” Yaku glares at Kuroo before he can cackle at him. A group of friends just walked in and Yaku doesn’t want Kuroo to scare them away with his laugh.

“Welcome to Neko Cafe!”

**Author's Note:**

> this is taken from my [tumblr](https://haikyuuwriting.tumblr.com/post/619220215251795968/jokes-on-you-baristayaku-morisuke-x) and I'll be posting the updates here as well :)


End file.
